The Unsolvable
by ScaredOfTheBlueBadger
Summary: Luke and the Professor have solved every mystery that has come their way, so far... When Luke receives a strange letter, he's launched into a world of unexplainable things-Magic. A Study In Top Hats
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST CROSSOVER! WHOO HOO! It's HP/PL, 2 of my FAVOURITE topics! Thanks to lolidge19 for beta-ing and Hannan200 and GeorgiexxSuarez for just being all-round AWESOME! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Goodbye, Professor!" Luke yelled out of his small train compartment."Enjoy it, my boy!" Professor Layton called back, "Remember to write!""I will, I promise that I will" he shouted as the train chugged into the countryside."So much has happened these past few days..." He reminisced, "It almost seems unreal..."

"Luke?" Layton called up to the young boy's room in his apartment."Yes, Professor?" he asked as he bounded down the corridor, almost colliding with the gentleman in the top hat. "What is it?". You have a letter..."

This was unusual for the boy, most people thought that he lived with his Mother and Father in the quaint village of Misthallery rather than an archaeologist's small flat in London, so they sent any of his letters to them."Well?" the Professor asked, "Aren't you going to open it?""Umm, wow! Yeah! Of course!" he beamed excitedly. Loosening the blood red seal, he began to read,

"Dear Mr Triton!

,We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new term commences on the 1st of September. As you are of Muggle status, our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, will personally escort you and your legal Parent/Guardian to Diagon Alley to collect school equipment on the 31st of August, ready for the upcoming this letter, you shall receive a list that will guide you with all the items you require for your first year at Hogwarts.  
Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonnagal

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Luke...?" the Professor murmured, concerned. "Do you believe this to be true?""Errrrr..." he thought out loud, obviously dumbstruck, "We'll just have to wait..." he began to count on his fingers."Eight days." The Professor reminded him. "We'll have to wait eight days, Luke, before we know for sure"

Those eight days slowly dragged on for Luke, feeling more like months to him, not days.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and the sunlight coming through the it was blocked by a large, rather hairy figure. Tentatively turning the handle and opening the door, Luke gazed upwards at the tall, muscular 'man?' that stood before him."Luke Triton?" he asked, in a loud gruff voice."Yes, sir. That's me..." Luke trailed off, unsure of what to man let out a large belly laugh."Sir?!" he laughed, "Nah, nah, nah! We ain't havin' you calling me 'sir'! Call me Hagrid. No one ever calls me sir, I'm only a gameskeeper!" Luke chuckled nervously, still slightly unsure of this man. "So? Who's coming to Diagon Alley with us?" Hagrid peered round the door of the apartment, as if he expected someone was hiding behind the door."Professor?!" Luke called up the stairs. "It's Hagrid! He's here! He's actually here!"A vague shout returned, sounding something like "Wait there, I'll be down momentarily." Seconds later, a tall man with added height from an impressive top hat was in the doorway. "Hello, Hagrid. I can call you Hagrid, can I not?" He said, holding out his hand."Fine with me." he smiled, shaking the professor's hand violently, causing his arm to shake."So? Are we ready to go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! This is chapter 2 of my Harry Potter fanfic, but of course, YOU KNEW THAT! This chapter is the début of my new OC! So yay! Sadly, I still do not own anything to do with Professor Layton, but I'm planning to steal Luke! (SHH! DON'T TELL LEVEL5!) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Luke nibbled on his thumbnail, staring out of the window in his lonely train compartment, in deep reminisce. He'd earlier changed into his school uniform, but he still had his hat on. It was a timid knock on the door that brought him back to reality. Luke turned to see a young girl about his age, also in her uniform. She was carrying a battered trunk and a wicker basket with two emerald eyes showing through the gaps. Her long, wavy auburn hair was clipped out of her face by a turquoise hairslide, covered in top hats! Her bright eyes wouldn't meet his, they were fixed on the carpet instead, but she said;

"Umm... Hi..." she began, a distinct Irish accent to her voice, it voice barely a whisper, " There's no room in any other compartments, and, umm... My brother Seamus told me to get lost, and that I couldn't sit with him an his friends, even though me mam told him to and well, umm. No, I'm sorry! I'll go!" The girl turned to leave, but Luke caught her before she left,

"No! Please stay!" He insisted, "What kind of gentleman would I be if I sent you away?" he exclaimed, making her smile, her crooked teeth poking out between her small lips.

"I'm sorry!" she began, "I never caught your name! I hope you have the heart to forgive me!"

_"A lady too?!" _Luke thought, _"Wow!"_

"Oh!" Luke said, snapping out of his thoughts, "Yes! I'm Luke, Luke Triton!" (LOLZ! James Bond!)

"Really?! With Professor Layton? Wow! I've seen you in all the papers!" she gasped, "I'm a big fan of you both!"

"Oh! Thank yo-"

**-MEOW-**

"Tee!" Luke scolded, reaching into his basket under his seat for a tiny cream coloured Siamese kitten, who immediately snuggled into his lap.

"Oh my!" She squealed, " She is SO cute! And you're so good with her! She'd probably get on with me Clover!" She said, bringing out a fluffy silver tabby cat with green eyes, who got on just as well as Tee did with the girl.

"Thank you! But Clover is just as sweet, umm?" Luke said, concerned, "Wait, I still don't know your name!"

"Oh! Well! I'm Mollie Finnigan!" she smiled, any traces of shyness disappeared.

"Well, Mollie," Luke said, "I'm sure we'll get on well! Are your parents witches and wizards too?"

"Yeah! Me Mam's a witch, but me dad's a Muggle. That's a non-wizard. She didn't tell my dad she was a witch until after the wedding, quite the shock for him!" She giggled, scratching her kitten behind her ears, "I also have a brother named Seamus, but he's mean! He's in Gryffindor, one of the houses at Hogwarts. But he said I'd get put in Huffelpuff as I'm a nitwit! He's so mean!"

Luke had no clue what she was talking about but kindly nodded anyway.

"You'll probably get into Ravenclaw, because you're so clever, but I'm not..."

"I talked to you in Diagon Alley yesterday, didn't I?" Luke asked, "I barely got to say anything because you were with your friends, right?"

"Yeah... That was my brother and his friends; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. None of the boys really cared about me, but Hermione was kind! They're all in their fourth year at school, and Hermione bought me an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, that's where I saw you! With Hagrid, right?" she explained.

"Yeah, Hagrid's great!" He told her, before drifting off to his thoughts about Diagon Alley.

* * *

**What'd you think? I really hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, it's the only thing that keeps me writing!(That and my love for Professor Layton!) **

**BYEEE!**

**MollyPower2205**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! This is chapter 2 of my Harry Potter fanfic, but of course, YOU KNEW THAT! This chapter is the début of my new OC! So yay! Sadly, I still do not own anything to do with Professor Layton, but I'm planning to steal Luke! (SHH! DON'T TELL LEVEL5!) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Luke nibbled on his thumbnail, staring out of the window in his lonely train compartment, in deep reminisce. He'd earlier changed into his school uniform, but he still had his hat on. It was a timid knock on the door that brought him back to reality. Luke turned to see a young girl about his age, also in her uniform. She was carrying a battered trunk and a wicker basket with two emerald eyes showing through the gaps. Her long, wavy auburn hair was clipped out of her face by a turquoise hairslide, covered in top hats! Her bright eyes wouldn't meet his, they were fixed on the carpet instead, but she said;

"Umm... Hi..." she began, a distinct Irish accent to her voice, it voice barely a whisper, " There's no room in any other compartments, and, umm... My brother Seamus told me to get lost, and that I couldn't sit with him an his friends, even though me mam told him to and well, umm. No, I'm sorry! I'll go!" The girl turned to leave, but Luke caught her before she left,

"No! Please stay!" He insisted, "What kind of gentleman would I be if I sent you away?" he exclaimed, making her smile, her crooked teeth poking out between her small lips.

"I'm sorry!" she began, "I never caught your name! I hope you have the heart to forgive me!"

_"A lady too?!" _Luke thought, _"Wow!"_

"Oh!" Luke said, snapping out of his thoughts, "Yes! I'm Luke, Luke Triton!" (LOLZ! James Bond!)

"Really?! With Professor Layton? Wow! I've seen you in all the papers!" she gasped, "I'm a big fan of you both!"

"Oh! Thank yo-"

**-MEOW-**

"Tee!" Luke scolded, reaching into his basket under his seat for a tiny cream coloured Siamese kitten, who immediately snuggled into his lap.

"Oh my!" She squealed, " She is SO cute! And you're so good with her! She'd probably get on with me Clover!" She said, bringing out a fluffy silver tabby cat with green eyes, who got on just as well as Tee did with the girl.

"Thank you! But Clover is just as sweet, umm?" Luke said, concerned, "Wait, I still don't know your name!"

"Oh! Well! I'm Mollie Finnigan!" she smiled, any traces of shyness disappeared.

"Well, Mollie," Luke said, "I'm sure we'll get on well! Are your parents witches and wizards too?"

"Yeah! Me Mam's a witch, but me dad's a Muggle. That's a non-wizard. She didn't tell my dad she was a witch until after the wedding, quite the shock for him!" She giggled, scratching her kitten behind her ears, "I also have a brother named Seamus, but he's mean! He's in Gryffindor, one of the houses at Hogwarts. But he said I'd get put in Huffelpuff as I'm a nitwit! He's so mean!"

Luke had no clue what she was talking about but kindly nodded anyway.

"You'll probably get into Ravenclaw, because you're so clever, but I'm not..."

"I talked to you in Diagon Alley yesterday, didn't I?" Luke asked, "I barely got to say anything because you were with your friends, right?"

"Yeah... That was my brother and his friends; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. None of the boys really cared about me, but Hermione was kind! They're all in their fourth year at school, and Hermione bought me an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, that's where I saw you! With Hagrid, right?" she explained.

"Yeah, Hagrid's great!" He told her, before drifting off to his thoughts about Diagon Alley.

* * *

**What'd you think? I really hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, it's the only thing that keeps me writing!(That and my love for Professor Layton!) **

**BYEEE!**

**MollyPower2205**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I've been getting good ideas (through my head and others) so decided to create a few More OC's to add to the story! You'll hear from one of hem in this chapter, his name is Steph(an) Reinel-Altava and he's Emmy's cousin, and Layton's Step-Brother! Oooooh!**

**ENJOY!**

**ASITH xx**

* * *

Dinner that night was incredible, Luke probably ate more than he's ever done before in one go. Him and Mollie were chatting all night, until they were very rudely interrupted by Seamus,

"Hey Mollie! Who's your boyfriend?!" He mocked

Mollie didn't seemed to phased by this but gestured to the scruffy boy with black hair and glasses sitting next to him, "Seamus, I don't have have one, but why don't you introduce me to yours?" She smiled sweetly, making her older brother blush furiously. Luke whispered to her after; "Obviously true, then!" Making her choke on her pumpkin juice from laughter.

Later that night, Luke was getting ready for bed in the First Year Dormitory that night with the four other First year Gryffindors. He got talking with the boy in the bed next to him, he looked like he had permanent scruffy hair and kind of reminded Luke of a certain assistant of the Professor.

"Hey, I'm Luke." He introduced himself and the boy smiled back, his braces glinting in the moonlight.

"Triton? Cool! My cousin told me to look out for you this year! Well, I'm Stephan, but you can call me Steph." He smiled

"Your cousin?!" He inquired, "Who might that be?"

"Emmy Altava. You used to work with her.", his voice became harsher, "Before DAD, sent her to prison." He slammed the beside table draw angrily.

"Dad? Broneph? Reinel? Sorry, a gentleman never picks up on touchy subjects, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Yeah, he's my dad. I'm Stephan Reinel, go on, I don't expect you to want to talk to me anymore."

"No, it's cool, really! Imagine that, being the Professor's brother, that would be incredible..." He thought aloud.

"Step-Brother. And I've never met him, but I can imagine what he's like, you'll have to tell me more about him som-"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP? Please?" Another voice yelled through the darkness, everyone had gone to sleep! The two boys laughed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I didn't realise this until right at the end! **

**Wasn't that nice?! Luke's got another friend, and no enemies, (yet...) I can bet he'll make some, not even Luke's perfect (well he is to me!)**

**See you next time!**

**ASITH**

**xxxxx**


End file.
